Played Once
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Syaoran has been a player from day one. Now he has just taken his place in the family business. What happens when someone he played a long time ago has just moved back into Hong Kong into his life…


Syaoran has been a player from day one. Now he has just taken his place in the family business. What happens when someone he played a long time ago has just moved back into Hong Kong into his life…

Played Once 

By 

Ayako Chan

Chapter 1 

Syaoran Li sat down in his new office of his fathers company. He sighed gladly to be out of that small coffee shop. His father told him he had enough of his game of _catch the girl_. He gave him a job in the office just down the hall from his father. It was no big deal to him; he was in a building full of women. Not only women, but also businesswomen! He had always liked woman who wore loose blouses and tight skirts that ended at the knees. So he loved the heels, they were so easy to get off, his favorite combination that a woman would wear.  

He watched as some new trainees walked by. All of which looked to be all males. He sighed in defeat he never liked it when the disruption in the papers sounded to difficult for women, then they'd never come. And he couldn't have his pick. Suddenly a whoosh went by his closed door with a window. He snapped his head up, hoping to catch a glimpse, yet he saw nothing. He jumped up and walked towards his door and then opened it and looked out. The two office doors beside his opened as well, and two men looked out and down where the figure had zoomed by. 

Looking down the hall Syaoran saw the line for the new trainees, but now at the end of the line was a female. Her back was to him him. Her long honey-brown hair was tied back in a fancy bun. It was a bit messed from clearly running in the hall. She wore a white blouse, and black dress pants, her shoes were a flat no heel shoe that went with her outfit. 

Suddenly Syaoran's father was standing beside him, Syaoran stopped and looked at his father, sending him a look that had no emotion evolved. Syaoran's father shook his head at his son. 

"You aren't going to get involved with her Syaoran, she is not a trainee, and she is here about a contract with her father's company. So leave her alone, or we could end up on the streets," his father warned and then left to his office down the hall.  

"Whatever, besides, she looks too young for me anyway," he said closing his office door behind him as he entered the room.

~*~

Young Sakura Kinomoto sat down on her bed in her hotel room. She sighed and lay back so that only her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. She never thought that meeting was ever going to end. It had been long and boring, yet Sakura's mind continuously was remembering her past. She kept remembering her last trip to Hong Kong. She hadn't told her family about what had happened last time, if she had, her father would have had to get her brother to come to Hong Kong, and she didn't want her brother to have to come here. He was so sick from the high fever he had. 

She sighed and got off the bed. She would have to go downtown for some dinner. The restaurant in the hotel was always full and was impossible to get resavations. She was going to go to The Moon Maiden, her favorite restaurant that she always went to for dinner on her last trip. It was a nice quite place to eat, comfortable and there were always nice people there. So it was decided she would go to The Moon Maiden. First she would get out of her work cloths and get into some nice causal cloths.

A few Minutes Later

Sakura took her last step off the stairs from the hotel stairway. She could have taken the elevator, but there was to may bad memories in an elevator. She didn't want to be reminded of them. Besides, her room was only on the third floor. It was perfect for walking up and down the stairs. Besides she was in good shape and needed some exercise since she'd only be working while she was here. She stepped in front of the front desk and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kinomoto Sakura in room 74 third floor, if Li Hu phones looking for me, tell him I went to out to dinner, and that I'll call him when I get back," she told the desk clerk. 

"Yes Miss Kinomoto," the clerk replied.

"Thank you," she said then walking towards the front door. 

~*~

Syaoran sat down in his favorite spot at The Moon Maiden. He had always taken his dates to this restaurant. They all enjoyed it, fine dining at low prices. The best place to eat in town, but it seemed never full because of the restaurant's size. It was by far his favorite place in the world. A home away from home it seemed to him. A place to think, a place to meet women, and above all a place within a place.

"Come miss, I'll take you to your table," said a waitress who was now guiding a young woman to a table not far from him. 

He looked over at the female who had just sat down and was now looking at the menu, and was being read the specials. She smiled after the waitress told her the specials and had clearly wanted it. The waitress nodded and took the menu and then left her to tell the chef of her order. The female was now alone and was now waiting for her meal to arrive. 

Syaoran looked at her closely and watched as she looked around. Something about her looked so very familiar to him, like he had seen her before. An old student at his high school maybe? A friend of his sisters? Or perhaps an old girlfriend? At that moment when she was looking in his direction there eyes met and the name hit him like a rock. _Sakura!_

Their eyes then stopped it's meeting as Sakura turned away, and she seemed untouched by him. She probably hadn't noticed he was there. She probably was just looking at the walls, and didn't see him. But he had! Syaoran just stared at her in shock, on the course of just four years she had changed from a young beauty, to a goddess. A creature of light and grace, and that was only in the face. Her body had changed as well. The last time he had saw her she was slightly curved and looked cute in a tank and clam diggers. Now she had a perfect egg timer shape, as she looked simply amazing in her tank top and her pale blue shorts.

"Your bill sir," the waitress said giving him his check.

"Thank you," he said talking the check.

When she left he dropped a few bills for her tip and then grabbed his bill and placed it in his pocket. He wouldn't need it for another few minutes. He then proceeded to the middle of the restaurant where Sakura was sitting. She was now by this time reading a book. He stopped at her table and looked at her. She hasn't even noticed him there until he started to give a table a knock. 

"Anybody home," he asked?

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she stood up. Her expression clearly started that she was not very happy to see him. She was in complete shock. When she didn't say anything Syaoran did.

"It has been a long time Sakura," Syaoran sent her, his best smile.

"Kinomoto," she spat at him.

"Okay fine, Kinomoto, it has been a long time," he continued to smile.

"Not long enough," she glared at him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes a little. She always had something cruel to say when she was clearly very angry. This proved she was very pissed off. She gathered her things and then left the restaurant in a hurry. Leaving the Syaoran Li alone and in shock. She had proven to still hate him, even after four years of not seeing each other. He shook his head and went to the casher, to pay his bill.

~*~

Sakura sat at the bar of a dance club in down town Hong Kong. Hey she maybe here on business, but that didn't mean she couldn't PAR-TY! She just told herself she'd have one drink and then she'd go home before midnight, then she'd go to sleep. Then in the morning she'd have to get up and do some work.

She took a sip of her cooler (so sue me I don't know very many kinds of liquor) that she had ordered. For diner she  had went back to the hotel and had just ordered a pizza then went out again to get it. She then went back to the hotel ate it, and then decided to go out. And here she was, at a dance club. It was only 8:15 now; she had lots of time before she had to leave. (Hey I know, a lot of running around, but I know that hotels don't let you order food outside there hotel and someone bring it up to you, I go on a lot of business trips with my dad lol. So I know,  I always had to get it myself. Can't say anything to you, if you paid for it already!)

~*~

Syaoran sat at the back of the dance club drinking some vodka, he had always hated the taste of such liquor, and it burned all the way down. But what could he say; he had found with his own studies, woman at dance clubs always liked a guy drinking such hard stuff. And he needed some sexual healing right now. (hehehe, I watch I Spy too much. Wow, such a good movie) Especially after what Sakura did to him at The Moon Maiden. He didn't understand the women of the past. All he wanted was a girl who a great body and great in bed. 

He gulped down another vodka and then looked over at the bar. There behold, stood Sakura. She stood there drinking what looked like a plain cooler and what seemed like flirting with the bar tender. She was now wearing a black Chinese style dress with an open back and two slits going up the legs to just where it made Syaoran start to get excited. But then something hit Syaoran like a blow; this was Sakura, not a sex fest. The Sakura who was care free tourist. The one who wanted to see Hong Kong since she was a small child whenever her mother told her about it, then when she died told herself she would go there. 

And she did, and then she met Syaoran Li. Who she had started to see, and she fell in love with him. She seemed so in love like all of Syaoran's other girlfriends did. But it seemed to him that she had given her soul to him. But when he broke things off like always, it seemed to her, he rejected her soul and then stepped and spit on it, and threw it away. Thus, ripping her heart out. She left Hong Kong that night, and now it was four years later. And she was something he wanted, but couldn't have. She had turned from a cute kitten to a perfectly formed female lioness. (0.0, why'd I put that?) Now he had to try and talk to her, he couldn't have such a woman running around Hong Kong telling women about such a man he was. 

~*~

            "So, you are from Japan," the bar tender asked Sakura.

            "Yes, I'm here on a business trip for my father," she smiled at him.

            "Oh, this is a very big city for businesses," he said. "What company are you contracting for?"

            "Li Ltd."

            "Oh, yes, I know him very well, my father does some business with them, and they are also very good friends. And his only sons come here lot as well," he smiled.

            "Oh? I knew he had four daughters; I had no idea that he had a son," Sakura said. "What's his name?"

The bar tender shook his head at her, "You don't want to get involved with someone like him, but if you must know, Li Syaoran."

            "The Li Syaoran, oh god!"

            "You've met him haven't you," he asked?

Sakura nodded, she suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and she pushed her cooler a few inched away from her. The bar tender looked at her in pity. He nodded slowly, realizing that she was one of his victims. He sent her a look; trying to tell her everything would be all right.  She sent a small smile, but as she sent it, the bar tender paled even more then his already pale face. As she was about to turn she heard that deep husky voice.

"Hello Kinomoto."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ayako Chan: Wow, a lot of different scenes, lol. But anyway, I am so happy, this is my best piece of work! My god I'm proud! I want update for a while, too long for me to write, I get really bad writers block. Anyway, c u next time!


End file.
